When Words Fail
by BlackBird913
Summary: Blaine has a hard time expressing things in words, so he sings them instead. What happens when he sings to the whole glee club that he wants to have sex with Kurt? Blaine sure did not expect the reaction he got. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Blaine has a hard time with words, so he sings to Kurt exactly what he wants... he doesnt realize how embarrassing it might end up being for his boyfriend, nor does he expect the reaction he ends up getting. Rated M for a reason. Boy/Boy lovin. Don't own Glee or Klaine... sadly... I do in my dreams though! if that means anything...**

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived early to Glee that day, a little annoyed. Blaine had been avoiding him all day and he didn't know why. Ever since Blaine transferred months ago to McKinley, they'd been attached at the hip. He'd never ignored Kurt all day before. He'd racked his brain for some kind of logical reason Blaine would ignore him, but after the frotting session in the back of the car the night before, he couldn't honestly think of anything. They'd gone farther than that, sure, but last night was the first night in a week and a half that they had alone time, and neither was going to last. Kurt just couldn't figure it out. So he got to Glee early, hoping Blaine would be there so he could talk to him to figure out what was up.<p>

Blaine, on the other hand, spent the whole day fidgety and unfocused, trying to convince himself to do what he was about to do. Glee club seemed the place to do it, but it was also a place where there was a very likely chance he could get publicly rejected… but he was really hoping for the best here. He walked into Glee late, and Mr. Schue sighed a little, until Blaine whispered something in his ear about wanting to sing a song. Kurt watched him, eying him a little. Blaine cleared his throat, looking around at everyone and suddenly really unsure about this. He locked eyes with Kurt and felt a rush of guilt wash over him. He'd ignored him all day to avoid spilling the plan to him. Kurt was probably pissed. And this would either lessen that anger or make it worse…

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. I kind of had to.. psych myself into this. I'm going to sing a song… and I think you all know who it's going to be to." Everyone turned to look at Kurt, who basked in the attention, crossing his arms over his chest and almost challenging Blaine to make up for ignoring him all day. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and Blaine hadn't ever REALLY messed up, but this was pretty close to it. Blaine gulped at Kurt's glare, almost forgetting his words. Kurt looked _really_ hot when he was pissed. "I uh… I know you guys sing what you feel to handle situations… and I'm in one… and since I can't find words… I'm going to sing them." He explained, looking at Brad, who rolled his eyes and started playing. He mumbled something under his breath about stupid kids, but no one heard him. He knew how this was going to go and thought the whole thing was kind of obnoxious.

Kurt softened a little, loving when Blaine sang to him. But he wasn't expecting a weird 90's black sounding song with Blaine swaying back and forth and snapping his fingers.

"_Close your eyes, make a wish__, a__nd blow out the candlelight__. __For tonight is just your night__, __we're gonna celebrate, all through the night__._"

Blaine sang, Kurt not recognizing the song, but smiling a little, listening to Blaine's beautiful voice. Apparently Puck and Santana found something funny, and Mr. Schue's face had fallen. "_Pour the wine, light the fire__, boy__ your wish is my command__. __I submit to your demands__. __I will do anything, boy you need only ask._" Kurt didn't understand why everyone was either chuckling or shocked or mesmerized as Blaine sang until he got to the chorus. Kurt's whole face paled, and Kurt was sure that if it wasn't for every drop of blood starting to rush to one part of his body, he would have been bright red instead of ghost white.

"_I'll make love to you__, l__ike you want me to__. __And I'll hold you tight__, b__aby all through the night__. __I'll make love to you__, w__hen you want me to__, a__nd I will not let go__ t__ill you tell me to__."_

Kurt blanked of all appropriate thoughts. They surely had never talked about _this_. His mind rushed with ideas of just what Blaine was singing about, still avidly listening to Blaine sing, crossing his legs to hide the already straining erection that was half hard already. But Kurt was also _really_ mad at Blaine now too; couldn't he have sung this in private? Kurt was pretty understanding of Blaine's issue with talking about things, and how much easier it was for him to sing them, but in front of everyone? Not like everything Kurt was feeling right now and everything Blaine was singing was possible with everyone around. He looked around at everyone to gather their reactions, but his eyes quickly fell back to Blaine.

"_Boy relax, let's go slow__, __I ain't got nowhere to go__. __I'm just gonna concentrate on you__. __Boy are you ready? It's gonna be a long night_."

Blaine was freaking out a little bit, but everyone but Finn seemed to be pretty into it. And Blaine could almost _feel_ the arousal coming from Kurt. It was sure getting some kind of reaction from his boyfriend, he just didn't know if it was a good one, and judging by Kurt's dark with lust and anger eyes, it was a mix of good and bad reactions. But nothing was going to deter him - he never didn't finish a song. He just hoped he didn't die before he lost his virginity… _if_ he lost his virginity.

"_Throw your clothes on the floor__, __I'm gonna take my clothes off too__. __I made plans to be with you. Boy whatever you ask me you know I'll do__._"

Kurt instinctively pulled his jacket closed, hugging his arms around himself self-consciously. Santana kept looking at him like she knew all his dirty secrets and it was making him really uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as the horrible public hard on he now possessed. Blaine was going to _get it_ later. But for now, all he could do was sit there and let Blaine finish, because this clearly meant something to him… and Kurt was never one not to give Blaine the things that made him happy.

"_I'll make love to you__, l__ike you want me to__. __And I'll hold you tight__, b__aby all through the night__. __I'll make love to you__, w__hen you want me to__, a__nd I will not let go__ t__ill you tell me to__."_

Blaine repeated the chorus, focusing on Kurt. As he sang the next part, he started making his way towards his pale boyfriend, wanting Kurt to get the message… if he hadn't already. And by the look on his face, he sure got it. But hey, all or nothing, right?

"_Baby tonight is your night__, a__nd I will do you right__. __Just make a wish on your night__, a__nything that you ask__, __I will give you the love of your life__._"

He sang the chorus one last time then, taking Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him on the nose when he was done. Blaine grinned down at Kurt a little apprehensively, and Kurt was stunned and embarrassed into silence. Everyone in the room erupted in applause, hoops and hollers all over. Finn looked pissed still, protective, and there were a few really loud calls from Santana and Puck.

"GETTIT, HUMMEL." Puck called, fistpumping.

"Wanky." Nodded Santana in approval.

Kurt looked up at Mr. Schue and gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. "Mr. Schue, can Blaine and I be excused for his execution? Because the guy with the huge axe has a really tight schedule and he can't wait forever." Mr. Schue had fallen out of his own stage of shock and nodded, choking out a laugh as Finn nodded in approval of his brothers decision. Everyone giggled. Blaine looked terrified. Santana grabbed his wrist before Kurt got a hold of Blaine to drag him out. "Don't worry. You're totally getting some." She winked, then Kurt had had enough and Blaine almost tripped as Kurt tugged. Not that Kurt cared. He would have dragged a limp Blaine who was sliding on the ground. Blaine followed him, trying to keep up, but Kurt's legs were really long and his grip on Blaine's wrist was really tight. When they got out to the parking lot, Kurt pushed Blaine onto the car and held him there, their bodies pressed together, Kurt not caring how obvious his erection was or that Blaine could feel it. Blaine was blushing, now not so sure that he should have sung to Kurt. Kurt seemed really upset.

"K-Kurt… what's going on?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

Kurt stared at him a moment, trying to control himself. Those damn lips. "You're going to keep your promise." He ground out, rocking his hips into Blaine's. "And then I'm going to kill you." He glared, but it didn't do what it was supposed to, because it just turned Blaine on more.

Blaine shook in response, and Kurt backed off, a triumphant smirk gracing his perfect face. "Drive." He commanded, getting into the passengers side. It was a ten minute drive to his house, and he was planning on making it the worst ten minutes of Blaine's life. As they drove, Kurt gripped Blaine's thigh, his hand progressively getting higher and higher, then he leaned over and bit Blaine's neck, finding his pulse spot which he knew would drive Blaine crazy. Blaine was going doubly as slow as he normally would because under the circumstances, he really didn't want to die in a car crash. But like hell if he was going to stop Kurt now. He was getting his wish, and he had a feeling if he pushed Kurt away, Kurt would be even angrier, and not in this sexy as hell way.

They got there after what seemed like years, and Blaine practically jumped out of the car and ran to Kurt's door to open his for him. Kurt got out slowly and glared. "Being a gentleman gains you no points. I'm still going to kill you later." He said, walking ahead to the house, Blaine running to catch up. Kurt unlocked the door and wondered for a moment if he should slam it in Blaine's face, but before he could decide, Blaine was inside and shoving him into the door, closing it in the process. He kissed Kurt hard then, something he'd been itching to do All. Fucking. Day. The kiss was hot and angry and desperate, Blaine grabbing Kurt by the wrists and holding them above his head, kissing down to his throat and bit down on the crook of his neck, making Kurt positively mewl.

"Want me?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt's blown out blue eyes. Kurt answered with another searing kiss, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, his arms around Blaine's neck. He fisted Blaine's hair and tugged, pulling their lips apart.

"You could have just told me. I'm all yours when ever and how ever you want me. You didn't have to sing it to me in front of everyone." Kurt half growled, enjoying how Blaine was writhing, his knees shaking as Kurt had him by the hair.

"I'm not good with words." Blaine answered through his teeth, panting.

Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You are in the bedroom." Blaines eyes went a little wide, then he thrust them together, Kurt throwing his head back in ecstasy as they rubbed, the friction addicting. "More. Please."

Blaine grinned evilly, but couldn't deny the request. "Anything for you. God you're so angry at me and you'll still beg. I love that I can do that to you." Blaine grunted as he moved them again, Kurt's feet digging into his ass.

Kurt's head fell on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He nodded, out of words besides, "Bedroom. Now." Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He hefted Kurt up a little more so his legs were around his waist and then made his way to Kurt's room upstairs. They didn't make it far before Blaine had Kurt against a wall, biting and sucking on his neck, Kurt clawing at Blaine's back, aching to rip his shirt off, and while he was doing that, Blaine was digging his fingers into his ass, which was entirely too distracting for his task. As Blaine pushed him against the outside of his door, he finally got his wish, yanking Blaine's shirt off his head, tossing it somewhere. Blaine opened the door and then shoved Kurt onto the other side of the door. He pushed into him hard so he could rip his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, and Kurt would kill him harder for that later. He threw it somewhere, not caring, because all he cared about was sucking as hard as he could on Kurt's left nipple, nipping and biting a little, just as he knew Kurt liked. Kurts nails dug into Blaine's shoulders, shudders rippling through him.

"To think that singing a song about getting you in bed would garner this kind of reaction from you." Blaine said into Kurt's skin as he changed which nipple he was attacking.

Kurt groaned, Blaine always reduced him to a mess when he acted like this. He pushed Blaine away though, setting his feet down and pushing Blaine to the bed. "Actually. You weren't singing about just getting me in bed." He pushed Blaine down and started on his pants. "The reason it affected me like it did was because you didn't just ask me to fuck." He said, pulling Blaine's pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. He got a little distracted as Blaine's cock flew out, hard and red and glistening with precome. It was a little bigger than his own, thick and long and perfect. Blaine was well endowed, and it never made Kurt feel bad, because he REALLY liked the fact that Blaine was bigger than him. He would be the first to admit to anyone who asked what a cockslut he actually was. He was just too classy to tell anyone and everyone. He looked up at Blaine, who was smirking a little, the egotistical ass he was. Kurt rolled his eyes and slipped his own pants off, crawling on top of Blaine, who'd crawled back a little. "It was the fact that you wanted to make love to me. And you happened to pick a beautiful song to show that." Kurt blushed a little then, harder when Blaine rubbed their noses together.

"Well that's what I want. I want to make love to you because that's what you deserve. All the romance in the world… it just happens to come along with some embarrassing moments." Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine, it sweeter than before, more passionate, not rushed and needy. The shifted, and Kurt looked up at Blaine running a hand over his cheek.

"What now? We… we don't have condoms. Since you don't talk about things and you sing about them to our entire group of friends instead." Blaine hadn't really though that far ahead. His thick eyebrows knit together. "Blaine. We don't need it. I… I want you as close as possible. We're both virgins and I… God I really need you, Blaine." He said, a little desperate, the whole day of not having Blaine around really having gotten to him. And now the idea that Blaine was so close to being inside him was in his head and he _needed _it to be true _now_. "Blaine, please…"

Blaine couldn't deny those eyes. He grabbed the lube out of the drawer beside Kurt's bed, warming it up in his hands. This part he'd done before, plenty of times. He pushed Kurt's knees apart and ran a lube slicked finger down Kurt's balls, down his perineum, which had Kurt shivering, and over his hole, teasing the entrance. Kurt whimpered, and Blaine obliged, pushing two fingers in, knowing Kurt was used to it enough after so long, and Kurt groaned in relief as he felt Blaine's fingers penetrate him. Blaine scissored the digits, opening Kurt up more. He'd never had to actually stretch Kurt, never had to prepare him for this. Kurt moaned when Blaine unconsciously crooked his fingers the perfect way out of instinct, his lithe body pulsing with electricity, an addicting feeling Kurt would never get tired of for the rest of his life. "M-More… More Blaine… I want it." Blaine nodded, pulling out again and pushing back in with three fingers, and Kurt positively cried out in pleasure, Blaine's calloused fingers filling him fully, sending jolts through him with every movement. After another minute, Kurt had had enough. "Now Blaine. Please. I wont last long. I need you." He sat up and grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his own hand and spreading it on Blaine's dick, who closed his eyes in pleasure, little choked out moans escaping him as Kurt's smooth hand worked him. Suddenly, the warmth was gone, and he opened his eyes to find Kurt laying back, legs spread open, waiting, eyes big and trusting. Blaine took a moment to take it in, smiling a little. "You're beautiful, Kurt." He whispered, running his hands up and down Kurt's lifted thighs.

"You've already got me in bed, honey. You don't have to sweet talk me anymore." Behind the sass though, his eyes twinkled in the knowledge of how much Blaine meant it. Blaine held himself over Kurt, reaching down for a kiss, lining himself up and looking at Kurt for any signs to stop. When there were none, he smiled, pushing in just the tiniest bit. They were both immediately overwhelmed with the pressure, for Blaine the tight heat around his cock and for Kurt the huge intrusion that he wasn't used to that stung a little, and he clenched around it, causing Blaine to almost fall on top of him. Blaine stopped, looking at Kurt to make sure he was okay. Kurt nodded. "Keep going. Slowly. It's not that bad." He wasn't lying, but it wasn't a walk in the park, he squeezed his eyes shut, while Blaine's stayed wide open, watching for any signs to stop, not really knowing if he'd be able to at this point. When he was all the way in, Blaine took a deep breath, and Kurt opened one eye and then the other followed, looking up at Blaine. "God… I feel…" He was at a loss of words, biting his lip, trying to explain it.

Blaine looked panicked. "Oh my god, it hurts right? I'll pull out Kurt, oh my god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you do this, I'm so sorry." He apologized quickly, pulling out, but Kurt reached down and grabbed him by he ass and pulled him right back in, and Kurt's back arched at the feeling, a choked gasp erupting from his mouth.

"Blaine, shut up." He said after regaining control of himself. "I feel… whole. Like part of me was missing before, and I found that part now. It's a stretch, and it stings a little, I won't lie, but god… Blaine, it feels… perfect." He said, running a hand through Blaine's hand above him, who looked about ready to pass out from Kurt pulling him back into that beautiful tightness. "Just… god do that again. _Please._" Kurt said, running his hands over Blaine's strong arms on either side of him. Blaine grunted in response, a little lost in the feeling, before moving out of Kurt and thrusting back in, testing the angle, trying to focus on Kurt's pleasure. But Kurt seemed to just be writhing from him _moving_, let alone him trying to find that bungle of nerves that would drive him crazy. They whispered little nothings to eachother as they went, telling one another how beautiful they thought the other was, how perfect they were, how good they felt, how close, so close, they were. And when Blaine found that spot, Kurt was screaming, begging for more, his back arching off the bed, legs wrapping around Blaine's hips, pulling him in even more, pushing harder on his prostate, turning Kurt into a melted mess of obscenities and I love you's and pleas and a million other unintelligible things. Eventually, Kurt was moaning and making desperate pleas because he needed to come, so even at the slow pace that Blaine had set, he held Kurt close, their bodies flush against eachother, and he whispered in Kurt's ear how much he loved him and how for the first time in his life, he felt complete, and how much Kurt meant to him. Then he whispered, "Please… come with me." And just as the coil in Kurt's stomach was about to snap, he clenched as hard as he could around Blaine, and they came together, Blaine inside Kurt and Kurt all over both of their stomachs, both gasping and moaning each others names, and as they came down, strings of I love you's played through the room, holding eachother tight, not moving besides small caresses here and there. Blaine finally pulled out after what was like hours of just laying there, both of the boys wincing over the sensitivity. He switched their positions so Kurt was on his chest, and Kurt absentmindedly played with Blaine's chest hair, humming.

Blaine basked in the glow of it all, until he became conscious of the fact that Kurt had stopped moving his fingers and stopped humming. He looked down and saw Kurt looking pointedly at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't think that just because you took my virginity and gave me the best orgasm of my teenage life that I'm not going to kill you for how we got to this point. Or for the after math of your cum dripping down my thigh." He raised an eye brow.

Blaine cackled. "What happened to the boy I fell in love with who couldn't even think of semen, let alone say the very crass terminology you just used?" He said, but stopped laughing and just smirked when Kurt slapped his stomach and wound up with his own cum on his hand.

"That boy fell in love with a sex craving lunatic who sang to get him in bed." Kurt rolled his eyes, but they shined with all the love in the world.

"Yes, well it worked, did it not?" Blaine challenged, and Kurt couldn't argue. The lying in bed naked and gross and sticky kind of took away any argument there. Oh, and the sharp pain in his ass that he was sure he'd feel tomorrow. If that was any indicator that Blaine's attempt had indeed worked.

Kurt just huffed. "Yeah… well, don't go pulling something like that again. Or I will hurt you." He laid his head down on Blaine's chest, happy and sated, and Blaine just grinned.

"Looking forward to it." Oh, he had plenty of new ideas in his head now. And he would gladly take Kurt's punishments for them if they worked out like this one. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it! :D Comments? Critiques? Love'm all! I might make a second one... Blaine seems to have ideas... does that seem like an appealing idea?**


End file.
